Sugarpie Honeybunch
by SapphireOcean
Summary: Fate walks into a cafe and into a brunette baker's heart. [Promptember #13, Complete]
Surprise, an AU Nanoha ficlet. Possibly the one I had the most fun writing :D
(play spot the Yuuno mention ((runs away)) )

The prompt: Imagine Person A is a single parent to a curious child who loves asking A all sorts of questions. They always stop by the same restaurant for lunch, where they always find B being their waiter. A is clearly head over heels in love with B, but doesn't want to say anything about it or admit it until one day during their usual lunch time, A and their child are waiting for their food when their child suddenly asks A "Mommy/daddy, why do you keep looking at B and smiling like that? Do you like B?"

* * *

 _First day_

"Mama, look!"

On the way to lunch, Vivio stopped Fate's stride with one tug and pointed at a shop window, which displayed breads and bags of cookies.

"Let's eat here today. It looks so pretty!"

Fate read the sign hanging above the door, the name on it written in a flowing script: Midori Cafe. Another sign on the sidewalk announced the grand opening, the date a few days before. "I think it's only a bakery," she said, squinting past the pastries into the shop.

"Then let's get something for dessert later." Mind made up, Vivio let go of Fate's hand and ran to open the door.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." With a sigh, Fate followed her.

A panoply of enticing aromas surrounded her the instant she walked in. As the door shut behind her, a bell chimed. The decor of the place was as pleasing as the smells: robin's egg walls, warm wood, checkered tablecloths.

Vivio was at the counter, investigating the pastry-filled display case there. "See, they sell sandwiches here," she said as Fate came over, pointing up at the menu. "So we can have lunch _and_ get dessert."

"Well…"

"Come on, mama, it just opened. We'll be helping the owners!"

Fate relented, smiling. "You're right. Do you know what you want?"

"Hmmm…" Vivio shifted from foot to foot. "I think I want–"

"I'm so sorry!"

A brunette woman burst through the doors behind the counter and hurried over. "Welcome to Midori Cafe," she said with a quick bow. "Thank you for stopping by!" She wore a pink apron covered in flour, and her ponytail was falling apart. "I didn't hear the bell, I was working on a new recipe and lost track of the time and I'm the only one here right now…" She laughed, shyly, scratching her cheek; something brown dusted the back of her hand.

Fate had never seen someone so beautiful. Her heart seemed to have stopped. "Cinnamon," she said.

"Huh?"

"On your hand."

"Oh!" Blue eyes widened, and the woman's cheeks reddened. "I get stuff everywhere when I'm baking. My sister hates it," she said, wiping her hand on her apron.

"Did you make all these pastries?" Vivio piped up.

"No, not at all," the woman said, smiling. "Well, I made some of them, but my parents and brother and sister make some too. It's a family business." Her smile widened, and she leaned over the counter to shake Vivio's hand. "I'm Nanoha. What's your name?"

"Vivio Harlaown! And this is my mama." She grinned up at Fate. "It was my idea to come in here. Mama didn't want to."

"Uh–" Fate held up a hand, smiling nervously. "That wasn't really– It's just we have a usual place we go to and–"

"No, I get it," Nanoha said. "You didn't plan on changing your routine today. But I have to say I'm happy you did."

"So am I." She said it without thinking; to cover her mortification she held out her hand. "My name is Fate, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Up until now Fate had thought sparkling eyes existed only in books. "Now, what would you like to eat today?"

 _Fourth day_

"Fate, Vivio." Nanoha trotted over to their table, a pair of plates in hand, each with a cupcake. "We're having a promotion today," she said as she set them down. "Cupcakes on the house, courtesy of my brother. We're getting so many customers now we want to thank them all!" She leaned and whispered, "Especially our regulars," patting Vivio's head, who nudged against her hand like a kitten, beaming.

Fate most definitely didn't swoon back in her booth.

"I love cupcakes," Vivio declared, picking hers up in both hands. "For my birthday I always want them instead of regular cake."

"Ah, you have excellent taste. When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow." Vivio took a prim bite, eyeing Fate.

"Vivio…" Fate tsked at her. "She just wants more cupcakes," she said to Nanoha.

"My birthday's in July. I'm gonna be ten."

"Ten is a very important birthday," Nanoha said, completely serious. "I don't know if cupcakes are important enough for that."

"If I have ten of them they will be!"

Nanoha laughed. "Come here on your birthday and I will personally make you ten cupcakes. But," she held up a finger, "only if your mom's invited."

Fate felt her cheeks warming.

"Mama, of course you're invited." Vivio giggled. "I wouldn't forget you."

"That's a relief." Fate smiled and picked up her cupcake, watching Nanoha walk away.

 _Eighth day_

"Mama, you're always smiling at Nanoha. Do you like her?"

"Well, she's very nice. I like her a lot."

"No, no, no. I mean like-like! The way you and papa were before you went back to just like."

"Uh–-"

Nanoha had just come over with their paninis. She showed no sign of having heard.

"My left eye is papa's color," Vivio said to Nanoha, "and my right eye is mama's color. They still like each other, just not the way they used to. Sometimes that happens." That said, she tucked into her panini.

Fate stammered, reaching for her water glass. "She doesn't usually, um, well, it's true but she doesn't– too much information?"

"Nanoha's a friend," Vivio said through a mouthful. "She understands stuff like that, right, Nanoha?"

Nanoha nodded. "Certainly. Sometimes you think you like someone and later you realize it's actually like-like." She winked.

Fate downed her water glass.

 _Thirteenth day_

"I still don't get it," Vivio said, while they waited in line.

"Don't get what?"

"Why you can't tell Nanoha you like-like her."

Fate sighed. "I told you it's not that simple. I'm… I'm not ready yet."

" _Why?_ " She dragged the word into several syllables. "I can tell she like-likes you back because you smile at each other the exact same way when one of you isn't looking!"

"Vivio, not so loud," Fate hissed, noticing others glancing their way. She hung on to her handbag, gripped by the sudden desire to flee the shop.

"I'm not being loud," Vivio said, voice rising, as the line moved. "I'm being emphatic. I don't like that you're not being honest with Nanoha."

"Aw, Fate, are you keeping secrets from me?"

They'd reached the counter. Nanoha was waiting with their paninis.

Fate stifled a groan. "No, not at a–"

"Mama like-likes you and doesn't want to tell you," Vivio said with a frown.

Nanoha blinked down at her. "She d–?"

"Even though I told her you like-like her too. It's so frustrating! I just don't see what the problem is!" She stomped away toward the bread window.

They stared at each other.

"Nanoha, you're holding up the line." At the pastry section on the other end of the counter, her brother spoke up.

Nanoha jumped, flushing. "Sorry, Kyouya. Can you take over? I'll pay you back later." She grabbed the panini plates and left the counter without waiting for an answer.

At a loss, Fate followed her to the usual table. Nanoha set the plates down and took a seat, gesturing Fate across the table.

"So." Nanoha rested her chin in both hands. "Vivio thinks you… like-like me, and vice-versa. Right?"

Fate could barely nod, her face felt so hot.

"Well. She's right about vice-versa. So what about you? _Do_ you like-like me?"

"Yes." Fate plonked her head against the booth with a groan. "I'm embarrassed because I've hardly known you two weeks and– wait." She sat up and leaned forward, hands on the table. "You like-like, like me?" She sputtered, shook her head. "Aagh, we need to stop saying that."

"Yes, Fate. I _like_ you."

She looked at Nanoha's hand, resting over hers, and at the smile in her eyes, and said, "I fell for you that first day." She put her free hand to her mouth, wanting to take the words back, but Nanoha giggled.

"Really? I was such a mess. We'd barely had anyone in and I thought it would be another nothing day…" She smiled; Fate thought it was the brightest one yet. "Then a cute girl walked in. Oh, and her mother too."

Fate laughed, falling back into the booth. She laughed until she couldn't breathe, until Nanoha was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes too, until Vivio came bounding over and demanded to know what was so funny.

"Your mom is really happy, so she just _had_ to laugh."

Vivio gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "You said you like-like her and mama said it back, right?"

"That's exactly right."

With a squeal, Vivio leapt to hug Nanoha. "Finally! I've been waiting _forever._ " Then she clambered over Fate's lap to sit next to her and grabbed a panini. "Can you get your brother and sister to watch the place? I wanna get ice cream together. We need to celebrate."

"Sorry, I can't. All hands on deck right now. But…" Nanoha paused, affecting a thoughtful look. "I know! I'll pay my brother by buying cupcakes for all of us." She squeezed Fate's hand, then got up from the booth. "When the lunch rush is over we'll have them, okay?" she said as she hurried back to her post.

"Let's get ice cream tomorrow, too," Vivio called after her.

 _Fourteenth day_

"You know, Vivio, I have to thank you." The three of them were walking along the river, each with an ice cream cone.

Vivio stopped mid-lick. "F'what?"

"Well, if it weren't for you coming into the Cafe, I might not have met your mom." She smiled at Fate, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"I don't know about that," Vivio said modestly, though she skipped a bit. "She can only resist pastries for so long."

"Especially ones as delicious as yours," Fate said with a laugh.

"I knew it. You just like me for my desserts."

"Nanoha, you're the sweetest thing in that cafe, I'll have you know."

"Mama," Vivio groaned.

"Hey, not so fast," said Nanoha, tapping Vivio's head. "I happened to like that line." She bumped her head against Fate's affectionately. "Just don't call me cupcake."

"I won't, my little croissant."

 _"Mama_ …!"


End file.
